In building construction, piping work must be made in advance for further wiring installation before concreting. According to conventional method, electric wires are distributed behind the floor and wall surface. At a corner area or power outlet, a socket, bent pipe or manifold pipe is required for connection. In consequence, the installation of electric wires according to conventional method is complicated and time consuming. Further, according to the conventional wiring process, the electric wires tend to cause electric leakage due to erosion of water. Recently, electric wire junction cases are commonly used for wiring installation. Because the regular electric wire junction case is blocked up with a bolt, the threads of the bolt and the junction case tend to gather rust after being buried in concrete floor, and the bolt is then difficult to remove from the case for wiring installation. Further, the conventional electric wire junction case is expensive to manfacture, and the thread at each wiring hole of the case tends to be damaged during transportation.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide a floor electric wire junction case which is convenient and inexpensive to manfacture and which is generally comprised of a bottom block and a separate cover plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floor electric wire junction case in which the positioning of junctions in the passages of the junction case is simply and effectively secured by screw bolts mounted on the cover plate of the junction case above the passages.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a floor electric wire junction case having an insert to block of each passage of the junction case when no wiring is required.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a floor electric wire junction case in which the connecting end of the junction used can be a circular or square tube according to the shape of the wire conduit used.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a floor electric wire junction case which is easy to assembly for convenient wiring.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a floor electric wire junction case in which the horizontal positioning of the movable ring plate of the wiring plug assembly is adjustable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a floor electric wire junction case in which an indicator plug is used to protect a wiring conduit passage from blocking up during the concreting process and to indicate the location for installation of a wiring plug assembly.
A yet further object of the present ivention is to provide a floor electric wire junction case in which the component parts of the wiring plug assembly is convenient to assemble through a screw connection.